Dapplefrost
'Dapplefrost '''is a small, thick-furred, dappled, tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat, with large paws, pure-black hind legs, bushy, white-tipped tail, bright, golden, amber eyes, and a furry, long-haired white chest. History ''Kithood and Apprenticehood Dapplekit was first introduced to the clan beside another white she-kit, and a light brown, and white she-kit. Knighteyes, the mother of these young kits, had just recently given birth right after grieving for the loss of ShadowClan's second medicine cat, Silverlake. The brown kit named, Fawnkit, had been adopted after Silverlake gave birth to her before dying in the battle between ShadowClan and TimberClan. She had protected her kit with everything she had. With the recent birth of the kits, above in StarClan, two cats were in great fear for what the future was held for the kits. A shadow was assumed to cause chaos for the kits. Frostfire was an exception, but something was coming for her however. The StarClan cats did their best to lead the kits to right path. They created their connection to the kits close and they tried to speak with them and mentor them words of advice, but the first kit to lead off was Fawnkit. Fawnkit was obsessed with the black lonely tom that would hang around in ShadowClan. His name was Shadowscream. He had been exiled from ShadowClan for attempt in murder at Knighteyes, as well as many other cats. Fawnkit took such a big interest in him, she left ShadowClan to live with him and learn from his footsteps. He saw it as an opportunity. The cats in StarClan were already more terrified than they were, especially when they took more looks at Dapplekit who was growing ambitious by every day. After moons of observing the return of Fawnkit, it never came. Dapplekit was appointed to Knightstar as her apprentice. Knightstar was hopeful to find a new deputy, and she was taking interesting in the young kit who seemed to be more confident than most and had some skill in her personality. As she trained Dapplepaw, she only heard rumors of her. Dapplepaw was secretely meeting with Fawnpaw, though. She heard in awe of the stories of her training, and how amazing it was. She found it easy to believe that Knightstar was being the most boring mentor. With that thought in mind, she had no other choice but to leave as well. StarClan could not help her, nor the kits any longer. Before Dapplepaw left, she knew she had to speak to one of her best friends, and since Airsnow was the only option, she had asked her to take over the deputy rank if Dapplepaw never returned, thus the promise began from there. When Dapplepaw had finally started her life with Shadowscream and Fawnpaw, she was only abused physically. Every day constantly she would be scratched at the cheek if she ever misbehaved, made an accident in her training or just simply overslept. But she only worked harder to become skilled and strong. She learned Shadowscream's every move. Every fight planned for training, was used with unsheathed claws. Blood would be spilled every day in their training. Dapplepaw's ambition had grown extremely well. As her final assignment, she was requested to attack Airsnow, and if the white she-cat was beaten, she would be rewarded with her warrior name. She did not back down, and even knowing she could accidentally kill the warrior who had a promise with the dappled cat. Doing so, she attacked the warrior, and Dapplepaw was careful of where her strikes went. Her fight had been easily won when Airsnow ran off with a yowl of surprise and pain. Shadowscream was proud of her, and took her back. She was named Dapplefrost for her supposedly cold heart, which was not true. Shadowscream took Fawnwish as her mate, and Dapplefrost had a small crush on the tom. It was a surprise for him, but for Dapplefrost, it was absolute disaster. Category:Cats Category:Characters Category:Dapple's Characters